A Boy On The Bench
by Moriko-san15
Summary: You's story! What was running through her head during that fateful week at LeMU? KidxYou You's good ending
1. Chapter 1: A Door

A Boy On The Bench 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ever17, You Tanaka, or any other part of the game. They all belong to KID! None of it is mine! But I want to thank KID for making a great game and Hirameki for translating it.

Moriko-san15: Konichiwa! This is my first fic. I decided to make an Ever 17 fic because I like the game so much (science and romance under one roof!). The game is very interesting and I think that even though it's aimed toward boys, girls could enjoy it, too.

This is a fic from You's perspective, from around an hour or so before LeMU began to flood. Minor spoilers. Please enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also note that I changed some of the facts. Like when You and Kid reach the HIMMEL door, she doesn't recognize it. But, for the sake of fandom, I added the door.

When I woke up today, I felt… strange. Like this wasn't an ordinary day. For some reason, it felt like today was going to be different from every other day I've ever gone through in my 18 years of life. I tried not to let it bother me too much, even though I felt my stomach ache like crazy.

I stared at the clock. It was 4:00 A.M. But, believe me, I'm used to it. All the employees had to get up at this hour so that we could make sure everything in LeMU was working okay. I ran a brush through my orange hair and trudged into my uniform. At least it wasn't that difficult to put on. I grabbed a pair of voice alternators, as well as a change of clothes and a marker (you never know when you need to write something down!) and headed out the door.

The sky was still dark above the floating island, Isnell Null. This is where you come to LeMU. There was a small apartment set aside for employees. But it was never crowded, because there were only 80 employees or so because LeMMTH did most of the work for us. Or should I say, Sora did most of the work for us.

After going through 17 minutes of atmosphere change in the compression elevator, and Sora's "good morning" speech, I stepped onto the first floor of LeMU. I was assigned to do a check of Dritte Stock (which is three floors down).

When I reached Dritte Stock, I noticed something strange about the corridor. I was surprised I hadn't noticed this before. It was a door. Not a very impressive door, but still interesting. It looked like a steel door, with some kind of round bar on the right along with a key pad. Printed on the top of the door in big letters was a single word:

"HIMMEL…"

I felt a throb in my chest. I felt like I was in a trance. "HIMMEL" seemed to be taunting me, teasing me because I was frozen and couldn't feel its coldness. It felt like the door was calling me, begging for me to just reach out a hand and…

"Tanaka-san, I must ask you not to touch that!"

I felt like I woke up from a daze. My hand was about 10 centimeters away from "HIMMEL". I jolted it back and whirled around. Sora was standing behind me with a look on her face that seemed like it was something between anger and worry.

"Oh! Uh… I just saw this door and I was wondering and-"

"This area is not for regular employees. I'm sorry, Tanaka-san."

"No, I'm sorry, Sora! I'll be more careful. I won't do it again."

I spent the next hour wondering about that door. I then asked one of my friends who spoke German what "himmel" meant. He told me that it meant the sky or heaven. I didn't think about it again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko-san15: Well, that was chapter one! I know it was kind of boring, but please review! But no flames! Oh, and by the way, it was my first fanfiction. Will update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: A Boy

A Boy On The Bench

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ever 17. I do not own You Tanaka. Ever 17 belongs to KID and always will. NONE of it is mine! N-O-N-E! This is merely a piece of fanwork._

Moriko-san15: I got reviewed! Yay! So, here it is, Chapter 2. Please enjoy! And read and review, please!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noon was drawing closer and closer. Of course, I was underwater, so I only had a clock to look at. And even clocks can be wrong.

I was in the Dritte Stock rest area. People were gathered everywhere, and they came in all shapes and sizes. Couples, families, groups of friends… LeMU attracted all kinds, I guess. My job was to make sure that everyone was having a good time. You could say I was a sort of guide.

Then, something caught my eye. There was a boy on the bench. Sitting on of our park benches was a boy all by himself. He had sandy-blond hair and was dressed in average clothes. He looked about 15 or 16. He had an ice cream cone in his hand. It looked like he had been sitting there for a looooong time, because his ice cream was melted and spilling into his lap. He had sort of a troubled look on his face. Suddenly, my gears started turning like crazy. It was time for Perky-Employee-You mode!

"What's wrong?"

I beamed my biggest smile at the boy. He looked up and stared at me.

"Are you lost?"

He still looked confused.

"Did you get separated from your friends?"

"Yeah". He finally replied. His voice sounded a bit sad. "I've been waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Well… I was waiting."

"You were waiting… for me?" Of course it was a joke. I wanted to cheer him up. I gave an even bigger grin.

"N-no…" I guessed I was scaring him. But I suddenly felt like I was in a great mood.

"I was told to wait here, so…"

"I see…" I had seen this scene before. Probably on a soap opera on TV. But no matter what, this kid had been flat out D-U-M-P-E-D. Poor guy. I wanted to do something for him. But, what?

"Listen, you've obviously been stood up and are tired of waiting…" I tried to think of something we could do. Then it hit me. "I know!" I clapped my hands together as the little light bulb in my head switched on. "Hey, hey, you're alone, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you're bored, right?" How about I give you a tour of LeMU?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him off his seat. Something told me this was going to be fun.

"B…but I'm waiting for someone."

"Waiting? For who?" I couldn't understand it. Why was he still insisting to wait for someone who stood him up? Was he just optimistic?

"…Uh…"

That was it. He needed to get this off his mind. And I was taking a liking to him. He seemed like one of those people who could be the perfect friend for anyone. I really hadn't had any super-close friends ever since I graduated from high school. And it does my heart good to make someone feel better. "If they haven't showed up yet, don't you think you've waited long enough?" I took a breath. "Whaddya say? How about it?"

"Al-alright…"

Yes! I could finally have some fun. And make him feel better! As I was about to turn around, I noticed that he was looking at my nametag. Silly me! I had forgotten to tell him my name!

"Y-O-U…?"

"I'm You!"

"…?"

"Yup." I nodded my head. "My first name's You… my last name is Tanaka… my real name is much longer, though." I winced at the thought of telling him my real name. So long… so very long… most people had to ask me to say it a few more times. I decided to spare us both that for now.

"Longer?"

"Long, like, endlessly long, but... it's such a pain. Just call me 'You'. Nice to meet you!" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He still looked kind of sad. But hey, I would be sad if I got stood up after waiting so long.

"N-nice to meet you?" He shook my hand slowly. I couldn't understand why I was suddenly so dedicated to making him my friend and cheering him up. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe I was just crazy. But either way... I wanted to be with him for some reason...

"So, shall we go?" We let go of our hands. He looked at his for a moment, and then we began to walk together. And then it hit me.

I had totally forgotten to ask him his name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko-san15: Whew! I'm amazed that I was able to make it through here. So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? I used the actual quotes from the game this time. I tried to figure out what You-chan would be thinking at that moment. She's so perky, it's fun to do! Well anyway, send me your reviews! And keep playing Ever17!


End file.
